This invention relates to an adjusting device particularly for ski boots.
As is known, a currently felt problem in the ski boot area of production is that of tailoring the ski boot itself, to afford for the user the faculty of adjusting as desired, in accordance with the peculiar morphology of his/her leg, the boot fit and the posture to take while skiing.
In an effort to overcome this problem, various devices have been proposed in the past which have a variety of different configurations, but have generally shown unpractical in use, since their operation is elaborate and difficult to carry out in a skier's environment.
Another drawback affecting conventional adjusting devices is that they are very complex construction-wise, and therefore liable to jam and go out of operation.